Orange's Girl
by CosmicGirl22
Summary: White has a daughter who falls in love with Orange...but what happens when they find out Oranges secret....OFCOrange Au fic. T for language


She walked into the house as though it belonged to her, actually it belonged to her Uncle Joe. Not really her Uncle but she had called him that for a very long time. In the living room stood about 4 strange men. There was always strange men in Uncle Joes house. Her father wasn't strange to her, and neither was Uncle Joe, or her 'cousin Eddie' who was always trying to hit on her. The only other person she knew was Vick Vega, but she barely recognized him after he had been in jail for four years. The other four looked a little rough around the edges

Mr. White looked annoyed that she was there. Sure, deep down he knew his daughter knew about his life and choice of work, but he labored to think she was ignorant of it. At the very least he didn't want her around it…was it so wrong to want better for his daughter?

"What the hell you doing here…?" White asked, then looked down at her outfit, "and how come you're all dressed up?"

"Eddie said you all was having some kind of party here, and that I should come." she shrugged. "Am I not allowed to be here?"

"Eddie said that shit?" White looked around for Eddie, who seemed at the moment to be missing.

"Look," Racheal added. "I know about the name thing, its cool….Mr. White." she giggled.

"Shit, If Eddie could keep his fucking mouth shut…" White just through up his arms in frustration and walked off to find Eddie or Joe. Racheal sighed hoping Eddie hadn't played some sort of cruel trick on her and she actually wasn't supposed to be here. The last thing she wanted was her dad or Uncle Joe mad at her. She sat down on one of the bar stools and became really interested in a hangnail on her left thumb.

--

Mr. Orange looked at the girl from across the room and his first thought was "Shit…..No Freddie, this chick is one of them…she may look good but she's a part of what you're trying to take down, so put your fucking dick back in your pants and look the other way….now…" So he turned back to Pink who was still ranting about the cost of living in the fucking city.

"You practically have to turn to a life of crime to even fucking get by in this fucking dump." Pink was saying but he noticed Orange wasn't listening. "That girl is probably White's daughter." His eyes followed Orange's. "I heard Joe ask him how she was doing."

"Did he say her name?" Orange asked, trying to sound uninterested but failing.

"No names, remember Orange." Pink chided, but then shrugged. "I don't know…she's pretty though. Hey, maybe you got a shot."

"No," Orange half snickered. "Last thing I need right now is White on my back for trying to hit on his kid."

"Good point." Pink sighed, "but he seems like an alright guy. A real professional."

"Yeah…That's what I'm afraid of." Orange said and finished his drink.

--

"Well, she looks over 20." Blue was saying .

"I bet I can find out." Blonde said and began walking towards Racheal.

"Jesus, it's fucking typical" Brown sighed to Blue. "A girl walks in the room and the conversation immediately changes to her. Just cause she's the only girl here, no guy around can control the urge to go fuck her. She's not even that good looking."

"She ain't bad looking." Blue dissented.

"Yeah well "_Ain't bad looking_" isn't fucking good looking and it never fucking was."

--

"You look familiar…" Blonde said to her, "Except I think the last time I saw you …you was about this tall." and he put his hand up to her shoulder.

"I was about 16 then." she said thankful someone was finally talking to her.

"I spent 4 years in the pokey…makes you about…."

"Twenty." she said , then added "Actually almost 21."

"Jesus, You're making me feel old." Blonde sighed. "You wanna drink?"

"Sure." she answered.

"Any preference?"

"not really…" she shrugged.

"Leave it to Blonde to be the first one over there." Pink said as Brown and Orange watched the scene.

"Oh, so what is he now her errand dog?" Brown said as Blonde fixed the girl a drink. "Do you believe the persuasive powers women have. I were to tell Blonde to fix me a drink he would say go fuck yourself… all she had to do was bat her eyes and look thirsty."

"You saying you never mixed a drink for a girl before?" Orange asked, his eye brow raised.

"I've mixed a girl a drink before…." Brown said defensively. "Not just any drink either, but the girls I mix drinks for were all meaningful relationships…they all meant something….not after two fucking seconds of conversation."

"Would you _buy_ a girl a drink after two seconds of conversation?" Orange's eyebrow went up.

"Buying a drink and making a drink is two separate things…making a drink requires action…attention to detail…"

"…and buying a drink requires ten bucks…whats your point?"

--

"So what's your colorful name?" Racheal asked as he was mixing.

"I'm Mr. Blonde." he replied.

"Funny…I don't see it." she said looking at his dark hair.

"Could be worse," he shrugged. "That guy over there is Mr. Pink." She followed his nod to the group of guys lumped in the other corner. They all seemed to be looking at her. She half smiled and waved, but all of them just looked at their feet, as though none wanted to appear un cool enough to wave back at her. Except one who gave her a half smile and a nod. She was then immediately struck by how cute he was, and hoped to god he wasn't the one called Pink.

White came out of a back room followed by Joe and Eddie. White took the drink that Blonde was handing to his daughter and set it down on the table.

"C'mon," he said to his daughter and grabbed her by the arm to take her back into the back room. "get back here I wanna talk to you."

"I happen to be talking to her." Blonde said as he watched White lead the girl away.

"I don't care if you were reading her fucking Shakespeare. I need to talk to my daughter." White said .

"Ok, man." Blonde said backing off. "Didn't know you was related."

"Well now you know. Get in there." White finished to Racheal, who followed the lead and went into the back room with Eddie, Joe, and her Dad.

"What's the big deal, Uncle Joe." Racheal shrugged .. "I thought I was always welcome here."

"Of course you are little Rachie," Joe began but White spoke up…

"Don't you pull that shit," her dad butted in. "You know what the big deal is."

"No actually I don't." Her eyes went to Eddie. "If I was a boy I would be right in the middle of all this, like Eddie here. But since I'm a girl everyone thinks they got to protect me."

"I'm your father, protecting you is my job."

"Protecting me from what?" Rach yelled.

"Everything!" White yelled back.

"Hey," Joe spoke up and everyone went silent. 'I'm not one to meddle, you know this…but the girls got a good head on her shoulders and she makes a good point. Now I told her she's always welcome here and I mean what I say. Problem is no one here but us in this room need to know her name…"

"I know her name." Blonde said standing at the door, lighting up a cigarette.

"Jesus Christ." White said as though Blonde had scared him. "The whole point of coming in here was to not be in there."

"It's alright." Joe spoke up again. "This kid Blonde here s on the level."

"I don't know that." White shrugged.

"Well now you do cause I just fucking told you." Joe grumped. "So now the girl here needs a fake name too….what about it hon? "

"Wait," Blonde laughed mostly to himself "She gets to pick her own name?"

"She's a girl, she's less likely to shoot someone if she isn't called Miss Black." Eddie spoke up.

"This is ridiculous." White threw up his hands.

"So I can't be black ….and Dads Mr White….sooo I should be Grey."

"No you're too vibrant for grey hon…pick something else." Joe said.

"Well, maybe, I could be Miss …Peach?" Racheal said looking at the color of Joe's ceiling.

"Peach it is." Joe stood up.

"Well Miss Peach, I think you have a drink to finish." Blonde said and held open the door for her.

"Thanks." she said and walked past him.

"Don't get any ideas." White warned as he walked past Blonde. Blonde only shrugged.

Once in the other room Joe got every ones attention by saying "Listen up assholes, I'd like to introduce Miss Peach here."

"She gets a name…?" Brown asked disbelievingly. "Jesus, is she going to get a cut too?"

"I decide who gets a name and who doesn't." Joe spoke up " And I say she gets a name…you have a problem with that?"

"I don't." Pink mentioned from the background.

"Neither do I." Orange chipped in, happy to have some name to put with her face.

"Nah, man…." Brown finally spoke up… "I'm just a bit on edge. Hello Miss Peach-y whatever."

"Hi." Peach said and walked over to the cute guy she had noticed before. She sat down beside him. He seemed to adjust his position nervously.

"So you are?" She asked looking at him, when the rest of the group began talking again and it got more relaxed.

"Orange." he replied and half blushed into his drink. "Don't even much care for it…" he half laughed.

"Orange is nice." she smiled.

"Peach is nicer." he grinned.

"Oh wow….I just realized …" She exclaimed…"We're both fruit!"

"Well don't tell anyone I'm a fruit please…." he grinned again and they both laughed.

Blonde seemed to be eyeing them from the corner. So was White, but he was relieved wasn't talking to Blonde…there was just something about Blonde that didn't set right with White. He didn't exactly want Rachie with any of these clowns but that Orange seemed like a good kid. He had a good feeling about him, Blonde on the other hand he could do without no matter what Joe had said to the contrary.

Hours past and Orange had been drinking. He found himself uncontrollably hitting on Peach. Knowing it was a mistake yet doing it anyway. There was something about her smile and way of blushing at every stupid thing he said. He knew that he was playing with fire, not only the fact her dad could be a mean son of a bitch but Orange was an undercover cop with a job to do…he shouldn't even have time to play footsies but still he couldn't help but find himself asking her dumb questions…questions Freddie Newendyke would ask…not Mr. Orange.

"You like Comics?" he asked her.

"Heh yeah I like some comics." She half laughed, knowing good and well where he was heading with this conversation.

"You should come over and see my comics. I have this huge collection." Orange talked with his hands and shook his head repeatedly saying "Huge collection"

"Are you inviting me over to your house?" she laughed again.

"Well, If you want to come over….then yes." Orange half looked at her, his green eyes barely peeking out from under his brow. "And if you don't then…I was just making polite conversation…"

"I would lo.." but before she could finish her answer Blonde was standing over them.

"She don't wanna see your fucking comic books ass hole…" he interrupted,

"Excuse me?" Orange looked up, perturbed at Blonde.

"She's a lady , not some pimple face geek, she don't want to see no goddamn comics." he repeated.

"Actually, Blonde I was…" Rach began, but he shushed her.

"Shut up Peach, Men are talking." Blonde said but didn't look at her, his eyes stayed on Orange who was now on his feet. Everyone in the room seemed to be watching.

"I don't remember asking you, Blonde…" Orange was saying.

"And what the fuck you thinking inviting her to your house, you son of a …" Blonde was interrupted by White

"First of all Blonde, " White began with a tone that meant to say he knew something like this would happen. "You don't tell my baby girl here to shut up, secondly no ones going to anyone's house so you can both sit the fuck down."

"What's the matter Blondie afraid of a little competition?" Orange egged on, the drinks he had giving him some added courage.

"I aint afraid of nothing," Blonde said stepping back up. "especially some sorry ass sack of shit…"

"I said 'Enough' Assholes." White got louder. Racheal stood up and locked her arms around Orange's, who then got a huge smirk on his face. Blonde only walked off trying not to look too pissed.

"I believe that it's still my choice who I plan on talking to so if you'll excuse us," she kissed her dad on the cheek. Then turned back to Orange "I think you got some comics to show me." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Jesus Christ." White murmured. "Well I want you driving."

"Yes, Dad." Racheal chimed, then waved bye to everyone. Orange and her left and White sat down beside Joe.

"I blame myself….since Bama left the girls had no female role model. Hanging out with the likes a me surely did some fucked up shit to her."

"She's a good girl, don't forget that." Joe grumped again.

"I know I know." White conceded.

--

Once at Orange's apartment, the pair couldn't keep their hands off each other. Orange had to admit it felt great to win the girl…every man in that room, with the exception of her dad and Joe had wanted her and here he was with his tongue in her mouth. As good as it felt, the booze had started to wear off, and his mind began to race with what the hell was he doing? Surely, this was against some undercover rule. The unwritten rule of

'Do Not Fuck the Guy You're Trying to Take Down's Daughter" . There had to be a rule against fucking period….what was it? Conduct unbecoming an officer? Shit who was he kidding…he had seen plenty of cops do worse, but still he liked this girl -a thought even more distressing … he had to pull himself away …he just had to…

"Wait…wait…." Orange said and pulled back.

"You ok?" she asked slightly breathless.

"I'm…great, actually…but, we can't …we got to stop here…"

"Right…cause you got to show me your comic books." she smiled brightly.

"You want to see my comics….seriously?" He half didn't believe her.

"Well I didn't come all the way here just to kiss you." she smirked.

"Fair enough.." Orange grinned and ran to the back bed room and grabbed a arm full of minty comics. A few hours past, Orange and Peach were sitting in Oranges living room floor, comic's spread everywhere. They had been talking and laughing, Orange was amazed there was a girl out there who was interested in the same things he was. He had to catch himself numerous times to not let his name slip…or something personal…he had to reel it back in and talk about superficial things.

"The X-men are such pansies though seriously…" Rach was laughing.

"How can you say that they're the fucking X-men."

"Protecting humans? If I was a mutant it would be Magneto's brotherhood all the way for me." she laughed.

"I'm just saying…if I were a mutant I might try to do the greater good." He was shrugging, and Racheal was laughing her head off.

"Orange…You're a thief! You think if you had some super powers you'd all of a sudden fight crime? That's hilarious…and slightly sad."

"Well, you're probably right…." Orange blushed and rolled his eyes. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Let me in asshole." it was unmistakably Blondes voice. He wasn't yelling, but there was a indication that he soon would be. Rachael reached for the phone and quickly dialed Joe's house. Joe answered and said that her dad was already on his way over. That Eddie had tipped White off that Blonde said he was going to bash in Oranges teeth. "shit….ok" Racheal hung up the phone and told Orange that her dad was on his way too….just before the door flew open.

Blonde took one look around and noticed he didn't smell the linger of stale sex and he saw comics and food strung out across the floor.

"Holy shit…you were serious about the comic thing?" he said taken aback for a moment. "What is this a fucking picnic? You a fucking faggot Orange?"

"Yeah," Orange nodded sarcastically…. "Im a fucking faggot."

"I fucking believe it." Blonde said and kicked Orange's beer can across the floor. "Look at this shit. Action figures? What the fuck?"

"Christ's sake I'm not going to do anything with Whites daughter without Whites fucking written permission….signed and notarized Jesus, Im not that stupid." Orange crossed his arms. Racheal couldn't believe how dumb boys were.

"And that's a good fucking thing." White said coming thru the broke in door. "what are you doing here Blonde? Starting trouble?"

"Came to get my girl back." Blonde muttered,

"Get me back? I'm not your girl,…"

"You heard her. She don't want ya Blonde, sorry, but thems the breaks….now get out of here and go home."

"Ill go when she goes."

"You'll go fucking now." White stepped up closer.

"Jesus…..whatever." Blonde walked over the comics, stepping on a few purposefully to which Orange tried not to yelp. Blonde exited and White shut what was left of the door behind him.

"What a fucking maniac.." White said then he started to look around too and noticed that they had only been talking and reading. Racheal and Orange looked around…slightly embarrassed.

"I heard what you said back there…" White began, giving Orange a long hard look. "You're a good kid…I like you…you have my permission to uh…you know…date."

"Thanks…" Orange half laughed to himself.

"You break her heart Ill break your fucking neck though."

"Understood."

"And you…" White looked at his daughter and smiled…"Joe was right…you got a good head on your shoulders….since your mom left I…."

"Dad, don't…"

"No, I wanna say this. Since she left you've had to be on your own a lot and you haven't ever given me cause to worry about you…I appreciate that."

"Dad…."

"I know Im embarrassing ya ….well...ok Ill go now…and if Blonde comes back…shoot that ass hole." then White was out the door.

---

"You look different, what s up with you?"

"Ah its nothing…I met this girl."

"In my experience when someone says its nothing…its really fucking something…so who is she? You're supposed to be working not picking up girls you know."

"Actually I met her while I was working."

"You all order some hoes or something?"

"Nah man nothing like that, she happens to be White's daughter."

"So what you're telling me is you got some bitch fucking up your head now?"

"Nah man, she's not a bitch….she's actually ver…."

"Oh pardon me….What was I thinking…the spawn of Lawrence Dimmick must be a fine upstanding young woman…I'm sure she's one you could take home to your mom and all that shit."

"Look, Lawrence, man…he aint such a bad guy when you get to know him...I mean he practically gave me permission to date his daughter….said I was a good kid an all."

"Would you listen to yourself? Mr. White here has a rap sheet as long as my fucking leg but you're sitting there saying he aint a bad guy. What the fucks wrong with you Freddie? Jesus….man. And don't you think all that will change when he realizes who you are…What are you going to do when they find out you're a cop?"

"I'm not going to marry her man, I just met her last night. She was nice…we had a nice conversation…I'm not saying its going to interfere with anything."

"Are you really that naïve? You don't even see it do you …shit…..we having cops going in there to take down these mother fuckers…risking their fucking lives…and you're on fucking cloud nine about playing footsies with some bitch you've done fallen into love with. You need to decide where your loyalties lie."

"Since when we taking the goons down? I thought we were after Joe Cabot. I thought the rest of them walked."

"We're gonna get whatever we can get…you feel safe with these guys on the streets? Would you feel comfortable inviting them to stay in your home?"

"Yeah. I mean these guys aren't petty thieves. They're professionals…they don't rob from each other or people they know,"

"No they rob from strangers….please explain to me the major redeeming quality in that?"

"Make your point…."

"My point is your dick and lil Miss White are not to be in the same fucking room together….ya dig?"

"Are you saying I'm not allowed to see her?"

"No mother fucker….it's a free fucking country…you're allowed to do whatever the hell you want…as long as you abide by the laws of the land….what I'm saying is your dick and her get together you're off this case and out of a job and I damn well doubt that that asshole White or his fucking daughter are going to take care of you, especially if they were to find out from a reliable source who signs your pay checks."

"You would do that?"

"You gonna force me to?"

Freddie swallowed hard and shook his head….waving his hand across his face he shrugged. "Gone….I'll do what I need to do….Ill do my job."

"you better believe you will asshole."


End file.
